


Что стоит помнить при пробуждении

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Series 4 Compliant, Sharing a Bed, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: После событий в Шерринфорде у Шерлока возникли проблемы с отслеживанием того, что реально, а что нет. Джон остаётся с ним всю ночь, а утром шепчет то, что хочет, чтобы Шерлок помнил, когда проснётся.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 19





	Что стоит помнить при пробуждении

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What to Remember When Waking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961268) by [adventureofthedancinggirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventureofthedancinggirl/pseuds/adventureofthedancinggirl). 



Джон поднимается по ступенькам в квартиру 221Б. После нескольких недель ремонта в квартире и ещё одной недели колебаний, они с Рози, наконец-то, возвращаются в эту квартиру навсегда.

Он ни за что не смог бы позволить себе дом в пригороде, даже если бы захотел остаться там. Даже до всего того, что случилось с Мэри, это место никогда по-настоящему не ощущалось домом, и Джон знает, что всё то время, которое провёл там, он просто топтался на месте. Только когда Рози оказывается в его старой комнате и окружена маленьким зверинцем мягких игрушек, он чувствует, что вернулся туда, где ему и место.

Но сейчас всё по-другому. Дело не только в том, что он делит верхнюю спальню со своей маленькой дочерью или в том, что на всей их мебели теперь закруглённые уголки, а на дверцах шкафов защитные замки. Дело даже не в отсутствии обычных экспериментов Шерлока с разбросанными по всей кухне человеческими частями тел, хотя это тоже часть проблемы.

Он заметил это первым, когда Шерлок гостил у него, пока миссис Хадсон занималась ремонтом квартиры. Шерлок чувствовал себя неуютно в доме, и Джон не винил друга – даже его преследуют воспоминания о Мэри и клине, который та вбивала между ними снова и снова. Примерно через неделю Шерлок отправился ночевать в свободную спальню Майкрофта, пока квартира 221Б не стала пригодна для жилья. Джон оставил эту тему, но теперь, когда они все дома, её уже нельзя игнорировать.

Шерлок постоянно делает выводы о том, как прошёл день Джона – например, по какой улице он шёл по пути в магазины. В этом не было бы ничего необычного, если бы не частота, с которой тот это делает, а потом смотрит на него для подтверждения, прежде чем отвернуться, будто боится, что ошибся. Есть постоянные вопросы о прошлом Джона – каково это было расти с Гарри, что заставило их отдалиться друг от друга, и хочет ли он, чтобы всё было по-другому. Есть то, как он смотрит на Рози, когда та играет со своей любимой мягкой игрушкой в виде бассет-хаунда. Есть ещё его рассказ о том, как он доказал вину покойного мужа миссис Хадсон, и как он кусает губы, когда спрашивает её, помнит ли она об этом.

А ещё есть то, что он не спит. Джон привык к странному распорядку дня Шерлока и ненасытной энергии, когда тот работает над делом, но они не брали их больше месяца. Кроме того, во время перерывов между делами для Шерлока нет ничего необычного в том, чтобы оставаться в постели до позднего утра, но с тех пор, как он вернулся, Джон ещё не видел, чтобы друг проводил больше времени в своей спальне, чем нужно было для того, чтобы переодеться.

Шерлок проводит вечера, лёжа на диване и копаясь в своих Чертогах разума. Но то, что он там ищет, всегда ускользает от него, и он неизбежно возвращается к тому, чтобы ходить по комнате туда-сюда или играть случайные аккорды на скрипке, не настолько громко, чтобы разбудить Рози, но достаточно беспорядочно, чтобы Джон начал беспокоиться.

***

Наконец, однажды вечером, примерно через две недели после переезда, Джон, проведав Рози, спустился вниз и увидел Шерлока, сидящего в кресле, прижав колени к груди и глядя на угасающий огонь в камине.

Джон идёт на кухню и вытирает посуду, чтобы хоть чем-то заняться. Шерлока что-то беспокоит. Джон знает, что это как-то связано с тем, что случилось в Шерринфорде, но каждый раз, когда он спрашивал об этом, тот отмахивался от него, даже уходя на несколько часов к Майкрофту. Возможно, это и к лучшему, думал Джон во время первой из этих экскурсий – Майкрофт сможет дать некоторые столь необходимые ответы об их прошлом. Хотя Джон не уверен, что полностью ему доверяет, особенно теперь, когда знает, как долго Майкрофт защищал Шерлока от его воспоминаний.

Он предполагал, что Шерлок в конце концов ему всё расскажет, но потом Джону всё-таки пришлось обратиться к Майкрофту, чтобы получить минимум ответов. Именно тогда он узнал о существовании Виктора и о трагической роли, которую тот сыграл в детской «игре» Эвр с Шерлоком. Он упомянул об этом всего один раз, за несколько дней до возвращения, но Шерлок лишь пожал плечами и поправил наушники на черепе бизона.

Джон продолжает убирать посуду, отвлекшись только на то, чтобы переложить несколько образцов плесени в шкаф. Шерлок бдительно следил за тем, чтобы его эксперименты оставались вне досягаемости Рози, но это приводило к неприятным открытиям каждый раз, когда Джон открывал один из запертых от ребёнка шкафов. Он добавляет это к мысленному списку вещей, которые они должны обсудить. Когда больше медлить уже нельзя, он поворачивается, чтобы подняться к себе. Шерлок всё ещё сидит, свернувшись в кресле, но поднимает голову, когда Джон останавливается рядом с ним.

– Ты тоже пойдёшь спать? – спрашивает Джон.

Шерлок качает головой. 

– Не устал. 

Но Джон видит тёмные круги у него под глазами и видит крайнюю усталость в его позе.

Джон кладёт руку на плечо Шерлока и чувствует, как тот наклоняется к нему. Это тоже в новинку, то, как Шерлок, кажется, жаждет физического контакта, хотя Джон не может сказать, связано ли это больше с последствиями их примирения или это способ друга подтвердить реальность окружающего мира.

– Когда ты в последний раз спал?

Шерлок удивлённо моргает, глядя на него. 

– Во вторник? – конец слова выходит громче, чем начало.

Джон хмурится. 

– Сегодня вторник. И ты определённо мало спишь.

– Я в порядке, Джон.

Джон вздыхает. 

– Пошли. – Он тянет Шерлока за руку, и, к его облегчению, тот позволяет отвести себя в спальню.

– У меня хорошо получается укладывать спать, – говорит Джон. – Я мог бы почитать тебе сказку, если хочешь.

Это довольно красноречиво, когда Шерлок не смеётся над инсинуацией и не говорит, что он не ребёнок, которому нужна сказка на ночь, и вместо этого молчит, когда скользит в постель. Джон разглаживает одеяло и с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы провести рукой по волосам Шерлока и поцеловать его в лоб, как делает с Рози.

Шерлок держит глаза открытыми, глядя на Джона.

– Шерлок, что случилось?

– Ничего страшного.

– Это не пустяки. Поговори со мной. Что случилось?

Шерлок комкает одеяло и снова его разглаживает, прежде чем заговорить.

– Это просто... Я больше не знаю, что реально. Я не могу доверять своей памяти. Виктор был моим лучшим другом, но я забыл о его существовании. Как я мог это сделать?

И вдруг всё встаёт на свои места – все вопросы Шерлока о жизни Джона, ненужные выводы о вещах, которые он уже знал, медленное изучение блога Джона, частые прикосновения и то, как тот заметно расслабляется, когда Джон возвращается в квартиру.

Джон присаживается на край кровати. 

– Шерлок, что бы ни случилось в прошлом, это было ужасно, и я знаю, что ты всё ещё пытаешься разобраться во всём этом, но ничего подобного больше не повторится. Я обещаю.

Шерлок качает головой. 

– Ты не можешь этого знать. Может быть, однажды что-то случится в моих Чертогах разума, и всё, что касается тебя, исчезнет.

Джон видит слёзы, сверкающие в уголках глаз Шерлока. Его руки сжаты в кулаки вокруг одеяла, будто он пытается удержать реальность.

Джон поднимает руку, колеблется, а затем протягивает её и кладёт поверх руки Шерлока, желая, чтобы тот ослабил хватку.

– Я этого не допущу.

Шерлок медленно поднимает голову и смотрит на Джона, упиваясь его видом, запоминая цвет его глаз в тусклом свете уличных фонарей, то, как уложены его волосы, то, как тот прикусывает губу, когда думает, потёртый край старой футболки, в которой тот спит.

– Ты не можешь этого обещать, – говорит Шерлок и опускает взгляд на их руки.

– Я могу.

– Каким образом?

Джон сжимает его руку. 

– Потому что я буду здесь каждый день, чтобы напоминать тебе об этом.

– Каждое утро я буду напоминать тебе, как ты вытаскиваешь меня из постели в любое время ночи, когда у нас есть дело. Я напомню тебе, как ты прочитал всю мою историю жизни в тот момент, когда встретил меня. Я напомню тебе, что, хотя я и застрелил кэбмена ради тебя, ты был тем, кто спас меня. И каждый вечер я буду напоминать тебе, что даже если ты можешь быть самым надоедливым засранцем на планете, когда ты решишься на это, ты всё равно мой лучший друг и лучший человек, которого я когда-либо знал.

Шерлок издаёт тихий смешок и откидывается на подушки. Джон встаёт, чтобы уйти, но Шерлок хватает его за футболку. 

– Останься. – Он опускает глаза, не смея встретиться с Джоном взглядом. – Пожалуйста? Только на сегодня.

Джон никогда раньше не видел его таким уязвимым. Рози спала всю ночь гораздо лучше с тех пор, как они вернулись на Бейкер-Стрит, так что Джон кивает и выскальзывает из комнаты, чтобы принести радионяню. Когда он возвращается, Шерлок отодвигается к дальнему краю кровати, и Джон кладёт руку на одеяло. Затем он замирает, осознавая всю важность того, что собирается сделать.

Это неизведанная территория. Конечно, они много раз проводили ночь вместе в одной комнате. Многочисленные расследования в английской сельской местности, крошечные гостиницы и некоторые _предположения_ делали это неизбежным. Но они никогда не спали в одной постели. Джон заботился об этом, даже если это означало, что ему придётся свернуться калачиком на полу, если Шерлок решит поспать. Не то чтобы он не хотел, скорее наоборот. Это было потому, что он боялся того, что может сделать, если окажется в постели с Шерлоком, и ещё больше боялся отказа, который неизбежно последует.

Тем не менее, дело не в нём, а в Шерлоке, и Джон пообещал себе, что даст ему это. Поэтому он отодвигает в сторону свои собственные чувства, откидывает одеяло и скользит на пустое пространство в постели Шерлока.

Его первая мысль после того, как он выключает лампу, заключается в том, что ему нужно что-то делать с руками, потому что его левая рука всё время тянется к той стороне кровати, где лежит Шерлок. Его вторая мысль заключается в том, что, возможно, Шерлок оценил бы такой жест утешения сегодня вечером. Его третья мысль прерывается, когда пальцы Шерлока нежно обхватывают его запястье. Его четвёртая мысль – вовсе не мысль, а скорее мешанина запутанных и горько-сладких чувств, когда он медленно засыпает.

Утром Джон просыпается и видит, что Шерлок крепко спит рядом с ним, а его пальцы находятся в нескольких дюймах от его собственных. Они проводят день так же, как и всю прошлую неделю, чередуя свои обычные домашние занятия и игры с Рози.

Но в ту ночь, когда Рози уже в постели, невысказанный вопрос висит между ними, пока Джон не ведёт его в спальню, демонстративно откидывает одеяло для Шерлока, а затем ложится рядом с ним.

***

Через неделю после того, как они спят вместе в кровати Шерлока, миссис Хадсон спрашивает Джона, не следует ли им теперь, когда её мальчики «наконец-то разобрались», превратить спальню наверху в настоящую детскую для Рози. Она показывает ему образец обоев с мультяшными слонами, держащими в хоботах воздушные шары.

Джон вздыхает и пытается сказать ей, что всё не так, что он просто помогает Шерлоку пережить трудное время, но понимает, что дело не только в этом. Он не может не желать, чтобы изменение стало постоянным, а затем снова чувствует себя виноватым, потому что на самом деле он должен желать, чтобы неуверенность Шерлока ослабла раньше, чем позже, даже если это означает то, что снова придётся спать отдельно.

В конце концов он бросает попытки убедить миссис Хадсон, что он вернётся наверх, и позволяет ей сделать ремонт в спальне, хотя убеждает её оклеить узорчатыми обоями только одну стену. Мысль о том, что их будут окружать десятки летающих толстокожих, немного тревожит.

***

Пока всё это продолжается, Джон пытается отбросить свои давно игнорируемые чувства к Шерлоку. Он напоминает себе, что всё это временно, и пытается убедить себя, что даже если это самое большее, что когда-либо происходило между ними, этого будет достаточно. Конечно, это не так. Этого никогда не будет достаточно, но часть его чувствует, что даже это больше, чем он заслуживает после того, как столько раз отталкивал Шерлока. Но каждую ночь, когда Шерлок сворачивается калачиком рядом с ним, ему всё труднее и труднее удержаться от того, чтобы не вообразить, что они навсегда останутся рядом.

Однако эта новая договоренность, похоже, помогает. Что-то в присутствии Джона в его постели позволяет Шерлоку расслабиться. Сейчас он выглядит в меру отдохнувшим, если не совсем спокойным, и Джон за это ему благодарен.

По ночам, когда Шерлок особенно неугомонен, Джон читает истории об их приключениях из своего блога. Шерлок пытается высмеять романтичность его прозы и фрагменты фраз, а также злоупотребление родительскими правами, но Джон знает, что лучше не принимать всё это всерьёз, особенно когда тот засыпает с улыбкой на лице, когда он проводит пальцами по его волосам.

***

По утрам всегда хуже. Что-то в переходе между сном и бодрствованием, кажется, дезориентирует Шерлока, и даже с Джоном ему требуется некоторое время, чтобы понять реальность того, где он находится.

Каждое утро Джон просыпается первым и ждёт. Когда Шерлок начинает пробуждаться, Джон слегка проводит пальцами по его руке и нежно её сжимает. Шерлок обхватывает пальцами запястье Джона, чтобы почувствовать его ровный, хотя и слегка учащённый пульс, а он шепчет всё, что хочет, чтобы Шерлок помнил, когда проснётся.

О том, что встреча с ним походила на пробуждение, о том, что он снова научился бегать после лунатизма по жизни. Что Шерлок не социопат и не машина, и что быть человеком – не слабость, а его величайшая сила. Что они столько пережили вместе, и они справятся с этим. О том, как Рози его обожает. О том, как он рад вернуться в квартиру 221Б, и что мир стал лучше, потому что в нём живёт Шерлок.

С каждым днём список растёт, но всегда есть одна вещь, которую Джон никогда не говорит.

***

Внешне Шерлок, кажется, чувствует себя лучше, даже если продолжает отказываться спать, если Джон не ведёт его в спальню и не скользит под одеяло рядом с ним. Они снова начинают брать дела, хотя Шерлок, похоже, доволен даже тем, что раньше считал «пятёркой в лучшем случае». На месте преступления он держит Джона близко и постоянно смотрит на него во время своих умозаключений, молча спрашивая подтверждения, что то, что он видит, действительно существует.

Наконец Лестрейд отводит Джона в сторону, а Шерлок наклоняется, чтобы рассмотреть письмо, предположительно написанное пропавшей женщиной.

– С ним всё в порядке? – спрашивает Лестрейд. – После... всего.

Джон понимает, что Майкрофт, должно быть, рассказал ему по крайней мере часть истории, но не знает, как объяснить, что происходит с Шерлоком и с их... отношениями.

– Мы стараемся, – отвечает он.

– Хорошо, что ты здесь, приятель, – говорит Лестрейд, – может, он и не признаётся, но ты ему нужен.

Джон кивает, и они возвращаются к Шерлоку, где их ждут долгие рассуждения о работе женщины, её несчастливом браке и очевидных признаках того, что она просто сбежала со своим любовником.

***

Однажды ночью, когда Джон ненадолго уходит, чтобы взглянуть на Рози, а потом возвращается, он видит Шерлока сидящим в постели, прижав его подушку к груди. Джон садится на край кровати рядом с ним.

– Шерлок? – Он протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться его плеча, и с удивлением видит слёзы в глазах Шерлока. – Тебе приснился кошмар?

Шерлок качает головой.

– Ты вспомнил что-то новое?

Шерлок ещё раз качает головой и зарывается лицом в подушку Джона; плечи его дрожат от беззвучных рыданий.

Ошеломляющее чувство беспомощности захлёстывает Джона, и он делает единственное, что приходит ему в голову – садится рядом с Шерлоком и заключает того в объятия. Он шепчет слова утешения и прижимается щекой к мягким кудрям Шерлока. Через некоторое время рыдания Шерлока превращаются в тихую икоту, а затем его дыхание выравнивается, но он остаётся в объятиях Джона.

– Извини за твою подушку, – наконец бормочет Шерлок, шмыгая носом в промокшую ткань.

– Всё в порядке. Пойду возьму свежую.

– Нет. – Шерлок крепче прижимает Джона к себе. – Просто... останься. Ты можешь взять мою.

Он протягивает ему свою собственную подушку и сворачивается на боку, используя угол простыни, чтобы вытереть нос. Джон вздыхает и роется в тумбочке, пока не находит бумажные салфетки. Он протягивает их Шерлоку и, рисуя круги, мягко гладит его по спине, пока тот всхлипывает. Когда Шерлок отбрасывает салфетку в сторону, Джон мягко притягивает друга к себе и снова разворачивает лицом к себе.

– Ты хочешь поговорить об этом?

Шерлок качает головой, но наклоняется вперёд, чтобы уткнуться лицом в его грудь. Джон продолжает шептать что-то успокаивающее и проводит пальцами по его волосам.

Они сидят так некоторое время, пока у Джона не начинает болеть спина из-за того, как он неловко привалился к спинке кровати. Он знает, что Шерлок не спит, но всё ещё не решается пошевелиться теперь, когда тот успокоился.

– Шерлок?

Шерлок не отвечает, но отпускает его руку, позволяя Джону выключить лампу и скользнуть под одеяло. Джон колеблется на мгновение – они спят вместе уже почти месяц, но обычно это просто прикосновение пальцев и успокаивающее тепло рядом, но он чувствует, что, по какой-то причине, эта новая близость – то, что нужно Шерлоку сегодня вечером. Он притягивает его ближе, чтобы они оба могли положить головы на подушку, и Шерлок слегка обхватывает пальцами его запястье.

Как только Джон начинает засыпать, Шерлок говорит так тихо, что он задаётся вопросом, не во сне ли это происходит.

– Я никогда не забуду тебя, Джон, – голос Шерлока срывается, но он продолжает, – но когда-нибудь ты уйдёшь, и я пожалею об этом.

У Джона перехватывает дыхание, но потом он чувствует, как прогибается матрас, когда Шерлок поворачивается к нему лицом, и он знает, что на этот раз лучше не протягивать руку, даже когда Шерлок тихо шмыгает носом в одеяло.

Через некоторое время он чувствует, как Шерлок расслабляется и засыпает рядом с ним, но Джон лежит без сна почти до рассвета, мысленно прокручивая его слова.

Это то, что преследовало Шерлока даже больше, чем хаос с Эвр, а Майкрофт, в свою очередь, сеял это в его Чертогах разума – мысль о том, что Джон его покинет. Джона убивает сознание того, что его страхи не беспочвенны. Они оба имеют ужасную привычку покидать друг друга, но что-то всегда притягивает их друг к другу, какая-то магнитная сила, или он как планета, вращающаяся вокруг своего солнца.

Конечно, Шерлок должен знать, что Джон здесь, чтобы остаться. Затем, когда он погружается в беспокойный сон, в его груди вспыхивает проблеск надежды – Шерлок хочет, чтобы он был здесь. Не только сейчас. Навсегда. И Джон обещает себе, что всегда будет рядом.

***

Когда Джон просыпается, он чувствует, как длинные пальцы нежно обхватывают его запястье, и в тусклом утреннем свете видит светлые глаза Шерлока, смотрящие на него с сомнением и тоской. Джон вспоминает слова, которые тот прошептал в ночи, и наконец понимает, что это имеет мало общего с полузабытыми воспоминаниями. Это всё имеет отношение к нему, Джону и будущему. Его будущему.

Несколько минут они лежат, просто дыша. Они так близки, но между ними бесконечная пропасть.

Затем Джон сплетает их пальцы вместе и шепчет всё то, что он хочет, чтобы Шерлок помнил, когда проснётся. Пока он это делает, его мозг воспроизводит всё, что было в их прошлом, и хорошее и плохое, всё, что привело их к этому моменту. Дойдя до конца списка, он находит в себе мужество наконец добавить ещё одну вещь – то, что он должен был сказать недели, месяцы, может быть, годы назад.

– Я никогда не покину тебя.

– Когда-нибудь, – шепчет Шерлок.

– Нет, – говорит Джон. – Я знаю, что делал это раньше, и мне очень жаль. Я был обижен, сбит с толку и так глуп. Но с этого момента, я клянусь, что всегда буду рядом, потому что...

Он делает глубокий вдох. Пути назад нет, и, возможно, это эгоистично, но он должен сказать это как для себя, так и для Шерлока.

– Потому что я люблю тебя.

Шерлок поднимает голову, и по тому, как глаза того бегают по его лицу, Джон видит, что тот пытается понять, что именно он имеет в виду. Он видит страх, смешанный с надеждой, и знает, что это нормально, больше, чем просто хорошо, но ещё видит сомнение в глазах Шерлока. В их отношениях никогда не было никакой логики, и хотя Шерлок в последнее время чувствует себя намного лучше, Джон знает, что ему всё ещё трудно понять, являются ли его воспоминания и восприятие фактом или вымыслом. Ему нужно, чтобы Шерлок понял это сейчас, без двусмысленности и возможности неверно истолковать.

Поэтому он протягивает свободную руку и кладет её на затылок Шерлока, кончиками пальцев касаясь мягких завитков, и тянет его вниз, так что их лбы соприкасаются. Он чувствует неглубокое дыхание Шерлока на своих губах, когда меняет положение их переплетённых рук, чтобы почувствовать его быстрый пульс.

– Я люблю тебя, Шерлок, – повторяет Джон, – и никуда не уйду.

Затем он нежно целует его в косых лучах утреннего солнца, разливающихся по комнате.


End file.
